


The Comfort of Massage and Therapy

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, masseuse!Louis, not quite smut, stressed!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in desperate need of a massage so he goes to a massage parlor and Louis is his masseuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Massage and Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's P.O.V

“I hope this is the right place” I mutter to myself as I pull the collars of my jacket farther up over my ear, squinting my eyes before looking up at the name of the building I’m standing at. 

‘The Comfort of Massage and Therapy’

Nonstop playing with my band for the upcoming tour, and the overwhelming amount of stress being put on my shoulders with being the leader of the band, I decided that I need a good massage. Why not go to the professionals? 

“DEFINATLY the right place” snorting slightly, I quickly push open the small door and I’m instantly hit with the smell of lavender and jasmine, incense randomly set around the waiting room, helping the tone of light oranges and browns. 

“Hello sir, do you have an appointment?” the soft voice coming from the front desk breaking me away from the daze of the room I was set in. A young man, maybe a couple years older than me stands there with a small smile on his lips, I’m surprised how good looking he is, with his dark styled hair, his caramel brown eyes and large amount of tattoos that scatter his arms perfectly. 

“Ah, um…yeah, H-harry Styles for 2:30” I manage to say before walking up closer to the front desk, chewing on my bottom lip slightly, I watch the man’s fingers flutter over the keyboard, his eyes intently scanning over the computer screen.

“Ok Mr. Styles, go ahead and walk down to Room 12 and the masseuse should be in in a few minutes” he bends down to grab a towel from the bin under the desk and gently hands it to me, I become confused when he winks at me, a smirk floating over his lips, “Enjoy.”

“Um…t-thanks?” stuttering, I quickly walk down the small hallways when I hear the man’s laughs follow after me, keeping my head down, I opening the door of the room labeled, ‘Room 12’ and closes it after me, letting out a deep breath, I sit the towel down on a small stool by a massage table.

My eyes look around the empty room shrugging off black, button down winter jacket. Placing it softly on the coatrack on the back of the door, I slip off my old white Converse and set it by the wall. I finish taking off my black shirt and dark colored skinny jeans, folding them and setting them by my shoes, I take the final step and pulls down my briefs, quickly covering my waist with the towel.

“Well…now I wait.”

*************

It feels like forever laying down on the massage table face first until I hear a knock on the door, causing me to jump slightly.

“Come in!” I yell slightly before hearing the door opening slowly.

“Hello Mr. Styles, I’m Louis and I’m going to be your masseuse today.” 

Holy. Fuck.

I literally stop breathing when I see him.

He’s a little older than me, but his eyes. Those damn eyes remind me of the ocean I lived by when I was a child. The perfect body, with a slight belly that makes me just want to pepper kisses down it. His light colored fringe just calling out to be tugged on.

NOW I UNDERSTAND WHAT THE MAN AT THE COUNTER MEANT!

“H-hi” is all I manage to stutter when my eyes rake up and down Louis body.

“Well um…I’m just going to go ahead and get some oil on my hands, just lay down on your stomach and I’ll be right over” I don’t trust my voice in talking, so I simply nod to his words, taking a deep breath in before laying back down on my stomach. 

My breathing becomes ragged in anticipation for his touch, his…soft hands. His…unpredictable hands.

‘Fucking shit, I need to stop thinking dirty thoughts.’ I curse to myself.

I tense up instantly when I feel a pair of cold, oily hands run up and down my back, chewing down hard on my bottom lip.

“No need to tense up, I’m here to help you relieve the pain…the stress of the normal day…just let go off all the pain and relax…” Louis voice comes out soft and pure, making my heart flutter and a blush grow on my cheeks.

“That’s it…just like that…deep slow breaths…” I find myself drifting off into his commands, my body feels like its on fire from the mir touch of his hands, moving up and down my back, moving down to my thighs.

I moan.

Not…a subtle moan.

But a full on, pornographic moan. 

I feel so embarrassed…he’s going to think I’m a freak…

Suddenly, I feel a hand come up and run through my curls, causing me to let out a groan of assurance.

I can’t take it any longer.

I move up from where I was laying and pressed my lips against Louis, my hands moving to pull him closer on his hips and his arms find their way to my neck. I lay on my back on the massage table as I pull down Louis along with me, our kiss becoming passionate and needy, his body grinding on top of mine while our tongues tangle for dominance. 

I pull away slowly for a deep breath of air, opening my eyes to gaze into his lust filled ones.

“I’m going to need to know you’re schedule, I’ll be back…for a lot more stress release”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do smut so this would be a little more enjoyable. But hey, there ya go


End file.
